legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Krysto2002
Hi there and welcome to LEGO Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Mackmoron11 page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: :*The ' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. On LU Wiki, the Recent Changes page automatically updates every 60 seconds. :*'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) ::::Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mackmoron11 (Talk) 01:50, October 7, 2010 ::::You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Hi Youre from the MB's right? 05:17, October 7, 2010 (UTC) you should know me then, im Yhnmko1 19:30, October 7, 2010 (UTC) yes its me, want to join the LUWPD? Want a sig and an avatar pic? 19:55, October 7, 2010 (UTC) sign your posts with ~~~~ 20:03, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Who are you on MB's? 15:11, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Opinion Do NOT put your opinion on a main-page, if you want to put an opinion somewhere put it on your user page. 20:10, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Not an opinion The Knight is IN FACT the strongest defensive class, having the highest armor/life total, the ability to boost to 24 armor AND the block ability. No other class offers that much defense. if it were an opinion, I'd have said the Knight is the "best", which is a lie, as I prefer Samurai... Either way, you cannot debate that no class has 18 base armor. oh, now i see, i thought you just said that its the strongest, which would be an opinion. 20:23, October 7, 2010 (UTC) 3rd specialties I looked through the files, i have all the names and weapons, and clothes. 21:05, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Cool True, but they can be changed, and without warning too. As soon as the game launches, who knows how much updating will be added (though most is done). If that is the case, go ahead and post what you know. We'll wait until official release to fill in the details. Either way, I'm taking a break, I'll get back to this massiv project in a bit. I'm hoping to make an ACCURATE item database this time. With every item available. Click edit next to the heading thing. And I get them from the game files, and with today's update most likely being the last, i have the latest info for those specialties. 21:23, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ... Please sign your posts with ~~~~ 22:11, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Yay! I have 400 edits, 401 counting this, and i started on the 1st :p. want an avatar and a sig? Whats your favorite faction specialty? 22:14, October 7, 2010 (UTC) can you check out Forum:News Blogs and check out the page linked there, then if you like it vote yes. (It looks weird on the linked page but thats because of the width of the user pages now) 22:16, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Already did! No seriously I voted on that earlier. As for a sig/avatar, I'll get to that soon. By the way, my avatar isn't lego, as I use it on multiple sites, it's actually Slug Gunner from Metal Slug 5 (an awesome arcade game). click edit next to (ex: already did!) not leave message. and your avatar isnt showing. whats your favorite specialty? I can create a sig from a pic of it. 23:01, October 7, 2010 (UTC) R4 I found things in the game files about rank 4! (but they say test next to them but i only found them after today's update) 00:48, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Space? Judging by your username (Krysto being the planet in Ice Planet 2002), I take it you like LEGO Space? Jamesster.LEGO 02:53, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ... It messed up the page. 21:31, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I got a mega shortsword!: 03:34, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Rock Raiders rocket. 04:36, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi. http://www.legouni.com/user/1136-crushinator82/ Someone copyed your user name...I think You said you are Krysto2002 but there is a guy ingame called Krysto so is he or she you or someone else.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 02:13, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ??? Couple questions#why do u use mythruns sig? #whats your in-game name? # YOU HAVE VERY POPULAR FREINDS!!!! #what time are you usually on? # Drigle 12:59, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Pod Shirts When did you get the screenshot of the minifigures wearing those shirts?ModernShortyBuilder 21:57, May 1, 2011 (UTC) He took the screenshot, duh. One of them was me. Kryiptuun 23:22, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm asking When,not how. 10:54, May 13, 2011 (UTC) What in the Universe is this!? Got a strange item after winning a race... OOOOHHHH! I also got that item in the mail when I made a new minifig today. Weird. 21:45, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I have to say, I think that it's one of the pre-alpha behaviors. I've been studying them, and one of them clearly said "stop" with that symbol.--PatchM142 22:08, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I notice you have another epaulets of authority. Ah, they wouldnt happen to be un-linked would they? And where did you get that shirt? ~drigle Cannon Cove Back? How'd ya do that? LU CON logo Here is the first draft of LU CON's logo: I like it! Very LEGOish, but all we need now are people to help! More people like you! Nealybealy 20:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) New items in Nexus HQ!! Dived into Nexus HQ... Found: Red Heroic Halberd Red Heroic Force Blade Dragon Disguise: dress up as a dragon +3 imagination! Black Elite Halberd Black Elite Force Blade Brown Superior Crossbow will post as I find them Hiya Krysto, this is the pic I got of Elementron. It isn't the best, but there were a lot of ppl around. Interesting how he has a Valiant Weapon already..... Ok, that pic of Elementron is just... just.... EPIC SAUCE Spy Trak Racer For Alcom LDDScreenShot34.png LDDScreenShot35.png LDDScreenShot36.png LDDScreenShot37.png Holy cow, is that a Space Police 1 styled modular race car? DO WANT IN-GAME NOW. Would go PERFECTLY with my Space Police 1/Futuron outfit. O_O If only there was a way to use this in-game... Jamesster.LEGO 16:27, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Nikolai Gammapulse Well I'm SORRY, I haven't played the game in five months. Sheesh, no need to get so snippy about it... Gimp I've pretty much learned how to use gimp, thanks for the help with the warrior king outfit and the download link. :) Nealybealy! Now here is the link: http://www.mediafire.com/?c6mpokop2631063 Enjoy!! :) Nealybealy 23:47, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Math Nice! You are the only one to find the errors! I believe that the 3rd could be proven incorrect diffently, but your method was more concise. Perhaps a logic problem now: On an island there are 201 inhabitants, all perfect logicians. On this island, 100 people have blue eyes, 100 people have brown eyes, and the oracle has green eyes. If you know what eye color '''you '''have, then you are allowed to leave on a ferry, at night. One day, the oracle says "I see someone with blue eyes." Who leaves the island and on what night?